


Esta no es otra historia de amor...

by KardiaDewitt



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern Westeros
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KardiaDewitt/pseuds/KardiaDewitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne pensaba que las ideas de Sansa a veces eran estúpidas, hasta ese día.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esta no es otra historia de amor...

**Author's Note:**

> La fiebre del Brimund, aquí traigo un pequeño One Shot en un Modern UA, espero que les guste :D [Inspirado en Duele el Corazón de Enrique Iglesias]

_A mi no me importa que duermas con él, porque sé que sueñas con volverme a ver_

Duele el corazón – Enrique Iglesias.

 

 

 

* * *

 

Se sentía totalmente idiota… en ese ridículo vestido negro corto que Sansa le obligó a usar esa noche, el maquillaje ahumado y los labios rojos, haciéndola sentir un payaso. Tomó su vaso de Whisky y suspiró pesadamente, habían pactado a las ocho y eran las… ocho con tres. ¡Por los dioses! Comenzaba a arrepentirse de las ideas bien intencionadas pero estúpidas de Sansa Stark, entonces recordó por qué estaba en el lugar aceptando humillarse y sintió un ligero alivio; no es sencillo cuando encuentras a tu despampanante prometido follando con su melliza en tu cama, el día de tu boda. Brienne se golpeó a si misma al recordarlo y sentir que las lagrimas le arruinarían el delineador y le correrían el rimel. Mejor, suspiró desganada y mirando al camarero tentativamente para que le sirviera otro vaso, entonces sintió un toque osco sobre su hombro y se encontró con su _cita._

Se negó al comienzo, ella no necesitaba esa clase de distracción ¡Había amado a Jaime como a ningún otro! Y no iba a salir con otro hombre de la noche a la mañana, pero Sansa insistió por más de dos semanas en ello, alegando que el mejor amigo de su novio era seguramente un buen partido, pero no esperaba ESE partido. _Tormund_ , el mata gigantes. Brienne estaba saliendo con Tormund, el afamado luchador de artes marciales mixtas, campeón en tres ocasiones y ahora iba nuevamente por un cuarto titulo.

 

—Hey ¿Qué hay? —su voz era desgarbada, relajada y ronca, un tono grave que le provocó un escalofrío.

 

Parecía un hombre salvaje y violento, con esa barba descuidada de color rojo fuego,  pero con una sonrisa sincera que Brienne agradeció, en la TV el tipo parecía de mal genio, agresivo y petulante, entonces ella pensaba que estaba hueco de la cabeza por tantos esteroides y que su cerebro se había vuelto tan pequeño como el de un pez. ¡Oh pero qué equivocada estaba! Tormund era un hombre letrado, eso sí, aún poseía el acento norteño que le daba esas referencias de campo abierto y granjas, pero nada impedía que su labia fuere fluida, _como Jaime._ Brienne se reprendió mentalmente por ese pensamiento y se concentró en la amena conversación con el pelirrojo que parecía alegre.

 

Lo escuchó hablar por lo que pareció una eternidad, y casi lo fue, pues ya estaban por cerrar el restaurante cuando apenas comenzaban a entrar en conversación. No negó que al comienzo le costó poder emitir algunas palabras y fingir interés, pero de repente las palabras llegaron solas y el interés se despertó en ella.

 

_—No Sansa, no voy a salir con ese tipo ¿Es que a caso no lo has mirado? Es un salvaje, ¡se dedica a golpear a otros!_

Y no es que despreciara su oficio el cual parecía le dejaba buenas ganancias al observar el lujoso deportivo aparcado, pero Brienne era de una familia tradicional, y si agregaba que, ella tampoco era una mujer muy agraciada, entonces  se tomaba sus reservas respecto a los hombres. Siempre se había sentido menos, su aspecto físico distaba mucho de ser aquel visto en revistas y pasarelas, Brienne se consideraba alguna clase de Quasimodo del siglo XXI, pese a que su padre siempre trató de infundarle autoestima y respeto propio. Todo eso hasta que conoció a la causa de sus desgracias.

 

Jaime Lannister era la clase de hombre que nunca se fijaría en ella, lo tenía todo, rico, guapo, dueño de una multinacional, bueno, casi… hasta que el avaro Tywin Lannister lo heredara y para eso parecía que aun faltaban muchos años. Lo conoció en su último grado de universidad, ambos estudiaban economía, ella la mejor de la clase, graduada con honores, él sin pena ni gloria, pero el apellido parecía contar más que todas las horas en vela para aprobar una materia, no lo culpaba, había nacido en una familia llena de hienas, aun que se jactaran de tener al león como emblema. Todos eran carroñeros, sobre todo su _hermana,_ sobre todo ella, pero en esos años a Brienne no le interesaba porque era una muchacha enamorada y como cualquiera en esa situación, pensaba que sería feliz a lado del gran hombre que era Jaime ¡Estupida!.

 

—Entonces le dije a Jon que era algo imbécil pedirle a Sansa que se casaran en roca dragón, Ned Stark hubiera deseado que su hija mayor fuera entregada en Invernalia.

 

Brienne permanecía atenta a sus palabras, era un buen tipo… se preocupaba por su mejor amigo, Jon, el prometido y casi esposo de Sansa Stark. Técnicamente Tormund era el culpable de que los Targaryen se escandalizaran cuando Jon había secuestrado a Sansa en las narices de Ned y Catelyn Stark en una fiesta dada por los Targaryen en celebración de su cumple años, donde iba a ser comprometido con su propia tía, Daenerys, entonces Tormund les había prestado su casa de verano en un lugar remoto del polo norte, y su deportivo para huir de la mansión. Las revistas de chismes no habían dejado de sonar con fuerza durante los próximos seis meses antes de que la reina de los medios _Cersei_ los sorprendiera con alguna estupidez banal, como intentar ser actriz, o acostarse con un empresario casado, y el asunto del novio fugitivo se olvidó.

 

—Parece que lo aprecias mucho, —comentó Brienne con suavidad mientras miraba el firmamento, sentada en una banca del parque en el que se detuvieron a consumir algunos Hot Dogs y Nuggets.

 

—Es mi amigo, —se encogió de hombros—, aun que a veces pueda ser un reverendo idiota, es decir… es la única persona que me tendió la mano cuando lo necesite.

 

Tormund era el opuesto a Jaime, en todos los sentidos, mientras Jaime era un hombre galante y guapo, Tormund tenía un aire muy varonil y tosco que lo hacía destacar de entre los demás, Lannister era arrogante, déspota y cruel, Tormund humilde, agradecido y siempre recordaba sus raíces. Le contó que era un don nadie cuando conoció a Jon, tenía una hermana, Ygritte, ambos sobrevivían al día robando, Tormund usaba su fuerza y tamaño, Ygritte su destreza escurridiza, hasta que un día fueron aprendidos por uno de los guardias de Jon cuando le intentaron robar.

 

Entonces el Targaryen prometió ayudarlos si ellos se comprometían a dejar esa vida, pero cuando se nace y crece en las calles, es difícil dejar de ser lo que se es, hasta que se toca suelo, hasta que la oscuridad te engulle, y eso era algo que Tormund aprendió de mala gana, al tener tratos con tipos que no debía, los cuales se cobraron con lo que amaba… Ygritte. La pobre chica había muerto en un callejón. Brienne recordó algo que Sansa comentó, _aun cuando sé que él me ama y daría todo por mí, logo vislumbrar una sombra de soledad e impotencia en sus ojos._ Tormund también le contó sobre la manera en que nuevamente Jon lo ayudó: Se inscribió en un gimnasio.

 

A partir de entonces todo fue historia, ahora ella conocía parte de su pasado, tal vez era su turno de hablar, pero sería en otra cita, porque ya era demasiado tarde y seguramente Selwin se preocuparía por ella, pues no había quedado muy estable emocionalmente después de lo ocurrido con Jaime.

 

Fue de esa manera que lo que se fue una protesta hacia Sansa, comenzó a mutar en algunas citas, un café, una cena, incluso el cine, poco a poco Brienne recuperaba parte de si misma, no lo que Jaime había roto, pero si algo que se enraizaba en ella, sanando en algo las heridas que de vez en cuando sangraban.

 

—Mañana será mi pelea por el campeonato ¿Vendrás? —preguntó él de manera emocionada.

 

Brienne bromeó diciendo que no quería que la vieran con un tipo tan _feo_ en cadena nacional, pero sus ojos dieron un rotundo SÍ, _¡Y más vale que ganes ese cinturón!_

Esa noche, fue su turno de contar su historia, tratando de ser lo más precisa y rápida posible, él necesitaba estar fresco para un evento tan importante. Comenzó por sus años universitarios donde lo conoció:

 

Jaime era la clase de hombre que ella odiaba, con esa petulancia que la desesperaba, pero su relación siempre fue tranquila, es decir… ella lo ignoraba y él a ella, hasta que Jaime fue amenazado de perder la carrera si no se ponía al corriente en las materias, y sólo había dos maneras de hacer eso: comprar a los docentes, o esforzarse en ganar la calificación con honestidad. Claramente conociendo a un Lannister, lo más factible era comprar la nota, pero Jaime se negó, Brienne admitió que eso fue lo que encendió en ella cierta simpatía con el león Lannister.

 

Ella siendo la mejor en su clase, comenzó a asesorarlo, trabajaron juntos desarrollando una relación de camarería y respeto mutuo, sobre todo porque pese a ser mujer, Brienne se encontraba en el equipo de americano en la universidad, la única mujer en un equipo conformado sólo por hombres. Desde entonces, Jaime comenzó a llamarla _Moza,_ y a ella pareció no importarle.

 

El tiempo pareció florecer en ellos nuevas sensaciones, Jaime era cada vez más cercano, más celoso, incluso una vez llegó a los golpes con Robb Stark, el hermano mayor de Sansa, cuando este la invitó a _celebrar_ el campeonato. Jaime se lo tomó a mal, Robb Stark era un caballero, honorable y respetuoso como su padre, pero Jaime creció en un mundo hipócrita y desconfiar de los demás era natural para él.

 

— _¿Es que acaso me crees tan fea como para que las intenciones de Robb se enfoquen en jugar conmigo y luego lucirme como un Freak con sus amigos? —_ le gritaba al borde de las lagrimas.

 

— _¡No es lo que quise decir Moza idiota! —_ Rugió _— ¡Pero no me gusta compartir lo que es mío, que Stark se consiga a su propia osa fea tú eres mía!_

Brienne recordó que esa noche no pudo dormir de emoción, miedo y ansiedad.

 

La siguiente mañana, Jaime estaba afuera de su casa, esperándola con la propuesta de comenzar una relación.

 

Todo con él fueron sueños y metas compartidas, aun pese a las diferencias de carácter, Jaime no dejaba de ser arrogante y a veces déspota, pero era un buen hombre, lo sabía porque Jaime amaba a Tyrion, su hermano pequeño, el paria de la familia Lannister, y eso enterneció a Brienne.

 

Todo estaba bien, todo era perfecto, claro, algo brillante los esperaba, incluso cuando la presentó a su familia y las miradas despectivas no se hicieron esperar, los comentarios mordaces e insulsos de las mujeres Lannister, el desapruebo de Tywin, pero Jaime los hizo callar, impuso respeto a su prometida, Brienne juró que jamás se sintió tan amada y protegida como ese día… pero no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas.

 

Cuando él le propuso matrimonio ella aceptó sin vacilar, estaba segura, lo amaba. Los preparativos de su boda fueron por todo lo alto a pesar de la oposición de los Lannister, ellos dos iban a casarse y nadie los impediría. Nada excepto la rabia y furia de Cersei. Brienne se admiró cuando Cersei se comprotó blanda incluso dócil a aceptar su boda con su mellizo, le dijo que ella misma organizaría la boda más bella que jamás se vería, que las revistas halarían de ello como el evento del año, y Brienne sumida en sus ilusiones, en el amor ciego que le profesaba a su león, accedió aun que algo gritaba en sus adentros: ¡No aceptes idiota!

 

Todo estaba listo, ese sería el mejor día de su vida, lo recordaría en un precioso álbum familiar y la voz de su padre recordándole cómo la entregó en el altar, entonces olvidó la reliquia familiar, un bello collar de zafiros que fue de su madre, y antes de su madre, abuela. Aun que más que olvidarlo, Cersei lo había hurtado. Subió por el elevador impaciente, se estaba haciendo tarde y no quería hacer esperar a Jaime, corrió sosteniéndose las enaguas estorbosas, cómo odiaba usar vestido, pero era su boda y nada ni nadie lo arruinarían. Abrió la puerta del departamento, extrañándola, juró dejar cerrado, se encogió de hombros creyendo que tal vez entre tantas cosas en su cabeza lo pasó por alto. Se detuvo a la entrada, nuevamente una voz en su cabeza le decía no entrar, _ojos que no ven corazón que no siente._

Era la reliquia de su familia y no iba a olvidarla en un día tan importante; se adentró y caminó a su habitación, escuchó ruidos… ¡ladrones! Fue lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza, pero era una mujer que fácilmente podría dejar noqueados a tres hombres, su mano temblorosa tocó el pomo y entonces… lo miró ahí, enredado como una maldita boa en el cuerpo de Cersei, la que parecía una sanguijuela pegada a él. Su vista se nubló, era el llanto ahogado que se negaba a salir, trató de irse en silencio pero tropezó estúpidamente con un mueble y los amantes la miraron, Cersei con orgullo, luciendo el collar de su familia en su largo y flaco pescuezo, Jaime con asombro y tratando de decir algo coherente ¡Ah sí, me estoy follando a mi propia hermana como regalo de bodas! O ¡La he confundido contigo moza!

 

Los maldijo a ambos, recordó enterrarle las uñas a Cersei en su perfecta y pálida mejilla, haciéndola bramar de furia y dolor, mientras que a Jaime creyó arruinarle el bonito rostro cuando le aplastó el puño en la cara, incontables noches su teléfono sonó, era el numero de Jaime al que nunca contestó, no supo si por falta de valor o porque tenía demasiada dignidad como para rebajarse a eso.

 

Fue así como terminó en casa de Sansa un par de meses luego de la tragedia, ahora ella vivía con Jon en una casa modesta en los suburbios, no tenía a dónde ir, ella la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Hablaron por horas como íntimas amigas, la única y verdadera amiga que poseía, entonces algunas semanas más tarde… ahí estaba, sentada frente a un hombre que pareció mirarla con un destello de interés en la mirada.

 

Cuando su relato acabó miró la expresión pétrea de Tormund, temiendo haber dicho algo mal y con el corazón palpitándole con urgencia, entonces la tosca mano del hombre encontró su mejilla, le sonrió con ternura, con anhelo, y Brienne volvió a sentirse capaz de amar, soberana de su destino y corazón.

 

—Mañana te veré Bri… —susurró con una sonrisa lobuna a la que ella respondió con un gesto.

 

El día del campeonato fue alucinante, las luces la gente vitoreando, ella fue con Jon y Sansa, se sentaron en primera fila a un cuando les ofrecieron un palco, querían correr al ring cuando Tormund levantara ese titulo. Llevaban camisetas con la leyenda: _Mata gigantes._ Estaban emocionados y Brienne juró quedarse sin voz cuando gritaba a todo pulmón que no debía rendirse, incluso se sintió afligida cuando era golpeado, el pecho le martillaba una y otra vez, se le aceleraba de forma casi sobrehumana y sudaba, como esas noches con Jaime en la cama, el pensamiento la hizo ruborizar. Finalmente en el último round, tormund le dedicó un coqueto guiño al que ella respondió con una sonrisa franca.

 

Entonces se coronó campeón. Brienne corrió al ring, él la buscó y con una facilidad increíble la levantó para llevarla con él, en medio de la efusividad, de los flashes… la besó, un beso casto que luego se volvió un arrebato, un beso transmitido en cadena nacional.

 

En un bar, Jaime lo observó todo… sintiendo un nudo incomodo en el pecho y una rabia incontrolable. Se levantó furioso y exigió las llaves de su auto.

 

_¿Es su novia? ¿Tienen planes de boda luego de su victoria? ¿Aceptará una revancha?_

Pese a las preguntas, los sinceros ojos de Brienne miraron sin miedo al hombre frente a ella.

 

Todo el alboroto de la pelea y las entrevistas acabó, el estadio estaba casi vacío, al fondo en una esquina oscura, Sansa y Jon se devoraban a besos, Brienne se sonrojaba avergonzada del comportamiento de ambos, entonces alguien le lanzó una botella de agua.

 

—Entonces, ¿qué dices? —la miró con una sonrisa de medio lado, ahora ya aseado pero la desaliñada barba intacta aun que limpia.

 

—¿Qué digo de qué? —preguntó ella desentendiéndose de todo.

 

—Eres mí novia, —aquello fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

 

Se golpeó mentalmente cuando se percató de algo: Le gustaban los hombres demandantes. Pero ella no se vería débil, ni como una tonta niña enamorada. Lo tomó por sorpresa cuando le enredó los brazos en el cuello.

 

—Necesitas a alguien que amenace a los que traten de robarte el titulo, —le susurró de manera sugerente.

 

Tormund asintió emocionado. Nuevamente se besaron, y mientras Jaime estaba decidido a partirle la cara al tipo aquel, comprendió una cosa… Brienne jamás se vio más feliz que esa noche. Agachó la cabeza retirándose en silencio, su celular vibro, _¿Nos vemos esta noche amo?..._ gruño lanzando el celular a un bote de basura.


End file.
